Bracaduun
Imperium Bracaduun (ang. Empire of Bracaduun) to ogromne państwo założone przez magów w południowym i centralnym Antagarichu w I/II wieku po Ciszy. Upadło pod naporem barbarzyńskich hord dowodzonych przez Tarnuma. Geografia Bracaduun w pierwszych dwóch wiekach po Ciszy zajmowało ogromne obszary kontynentu. Pod panowaniem królów-magów znalazły się tereny późniejszej Bracady, Erathii i Krewlodu, a być może także inne ziemie. Stolicą kraju był położony na wschodnim wybrzeżu bracadyjskiego półwyspu Steelhorn. Nie wiadomo na jego temat nic więcej pewnego - jedynym źródłem informacji na temat tego państwa jest kampania Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland. Armia W skład armii Bracaduun wchodzili nie tylko wojownicy magów (a więc sami czarownicy oraz podległe im stwory, takie jak gremliny, gargulce czy golemy), ale także rycerze (zarówno siły piesze jak i jazda). W zależności od obszaru dominowały dwa rodzaje miast: Zamek i Forteca i to z nich królowie-magowie rekrutowali większość swoich sił. Do wojsk imperialnych włączano także barbarzyńców (jednym z nich był Hardac), ale z pewnością nie było ich zbyt wielu, gdyż władcy Imperium obawiali się, że poderwą się do buntu. Historia Powstanie Bracaduun Również niewiele wiadomo na temat historii Bracaduun. Pewne jest, że powstało ono na gruzach I Imperium Barbarzyńców stworzonego przez Jarga Zdobywcę. Po śmierci tego króla barbarzyńców, który podbił wielkie obszary kontynentu jego państwo bardzo osłabło - doszło do walk sukcesyjnych między jego synami. W efekcie nie było w stanie wytrzymać naporu magów, którzy uzależnili je od siebie. Królowie-magowie mimo zwycięstwa nie przestali obawiać się barbarzyńców, czego dowodem były próby ograniczenia ich liczby przez okrutne przepisy prawne (barbarzyńskie rodziny nie mogły posiadać więcej niż jednego dziecka), czy mordowanie bardów, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za przekazywanie plemiennych tradycji i legend. Próbowali też ograniczyć ich militarne zapędy poprzez stawianie na ich czele poddanych sobie ludzi takich jak Rabak. Jednak postępowanie takie nie przyniosło im powodzenia, bo pojawił się ktoś, kto zrzucił z rąk barbarzyńców kajdany niewoli. Wojna z Tarnumem Tym człowiekiem był Tarnum - młody pasterz o wojowniczym usposobieniu, który po usłyszeniu historii Jarga od umierającego barda postanowił wyzwolić swój lud. Po podporządkowaniu sobie wojowników swojego klanu obalił on naczelnika barbarzyńców z ramienia Imperium - Rabaka i przyjął tytuł króla. Następnie pokonał wysłane przeciw niemu armie magów i zdobył trzy Fortece. Król-mag Kurl postanowił użyć podstępu i porwał ostatnich pozostałych przy życiu czterech bardów i uwięził ich. Postawił Tarnumowi ultimatum - jeśli ten nie złoży broni i nie rozpuści wojsk w ciągu trzech miesięcy bardowie zginą. Jednak barbarzyńcy zdobyli Fortecę i uwolnili bardów. Król oszczędził Kurla i sam udał się do Błotnych Krain, by powiększyć swoją armię o siły Bagniaków. Z wojskami powiększonymi o licznych mieszkańców bagien Tarnum zdecydował się na atak na Imperium z zaskoczenia - postanowił przekroczyć Blanki. Ten potężny łańcuch górski stanowił granicę Bracaduun. Barbarzyńska horda przedarła się przez góry zajmując tamtejsze Zamki. Jednak magowie nie dali się zaskoczyć - wywołali lawinę, która oddzieliła straż przednią Tarnuma, która znalazła się już na terenach Imperium od jego głównych sił, które pozostały w górach. Król barbarzyńców dowiedział się jednak, że jest w Bracaduun obszar, na którym żyją jego pobratymcy - potomkowie Jarga. Przebił się więc na ich tereny. Oni jednak z obawy przed królami-magami nie opowiedzieli się po jego stronie starając się zachować neutralność, a gdy Tarnum zaczął ich mordować sprzymierzyli się z czarownikami. Barbarzyńcy jednak pokonali ich połączone siły i dotarli do serca Imperium. Tarnum otruł swoich niechętnych dalszym walkom oficerów podczas uczty i ruszył w kierunku stolicy Bracaduun - Steelhorn. Zdobył w oblężeniu i był to koniec Imperium Bracaduun. Podczas walki pod Steelhorn został „zabity” przez behemota młody mag Gavin Magnus. Jak się później okazało na skutek rzuconego wcześniej zaklęcia przeżył „śmierć” i później stał się ważną postacią w dziejach Antagarichu. Państwa sukcesyjne II Imperium Barbarzyńskie rządzone przez Tarnuma szybko upadło. Powodem było wystąpienie jednego z Rycerzy - Riona Gryphonhearta, który poprowadził swe armie przeciw barbarzyńcom, zwyciężył ich władcę w pojedynku i założył na jego północnych rubieżach własne państwo - Erathię, której został pierwszym władcą i założycielem dynastii Gryphonheartów. Drugim państwem, które w pewien sposób było sukcesorem Bracaduun była założona na półwyspie w jego południowej części - Bracada. Tym krajem magów rządził Wielki Wezyr Gavin Magnus - ten sam, który „zginął” pod murami Steelhorn. Tak więc mimo upadku Imperium przetrwały dwa państwa, które od niego wywodziły swoją historię. Zobacz także *Fabuła w Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland Kategoria:Państwa Antagarichu Kategoria:Geografia świata Might and Magic